Episode 8629 (1st May 2015)
Plot Sally is intrigued to hear from Roy that her graffiti looks like something by Banksy. He promises to check with a friend from the Weatherfield Historical Society. Sophie is still distant with Kevin, Jenny and Maddie. Alya is pleased when Sinead presents her with the finished basque but Chesney is annoyed when she asks her to do another as he feels she should rest. Carla makes a grumpy Nick buy her breakfast. Norris reluctantly agrees to lend Tim a power-washer to clean the graffiti. Nick tells Carla how worried he is about David and Sarah. Roy tells Carla that he is pleased about her friendship with Nick. Sally looks up Banksy's work on the web and is astonished how much they fetch. Sarah can't get hold of Callum and doesn't appreciate Carla's advice to dump him as he's using her. Luke promises a good Madras at the curry night and shows Gary a red-hot chili that he plans to put in a boastful Tyrone's dish. Michelle pokes gentle fun at Carla's friendship with Nick and realises that she genuinely fancies him. Sally tries to stop Tim cleaning the wall and she and Norris get drenched. She insists the potential "masterpiece" is protected. Alya and Izzy design knickers for the website though Izzy gets annoyed at the changes that Alya insists on making. Erica Holroyd turns up looking for Liz. Chesney asks Alya not to bother Sinead with sewing work. Beth tells Sinead to keep her foreigners on the knickers away from Carla's sight as it’s direct competition for Underworld. Bethany sends a cheeky text to Carla on Nick’s phone, suggesting she and Nick meet up for a drink later. Jenny suggests Kevin go for a pint rather than come home to be with her and Jack. Sinead agrees to make up samples for Alya. Sophie calls at No.13 to see Jack. Jenny orders her to back off from him and as Kevin and Maddie enter, she accuses Sophie of constantly attacking her. Nick is surprised when Erica calls into the bistro and even more so when she tells him she's pregnant. Carla walks in as Nick reels from the news. Cast Regular cast *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Maddie Heath - Amy James-Kelly *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Jack Webster - Maddox Beswick *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Carla Connor - Alison King *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Erica Holroyd - Claire King Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Conservatory and garden *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *Websters' Auto Centre *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Erica turns up and drops a bombshell on Nick; Jenny warns Sophie to back off from Jack; and Sally is intrigued when Roy tells her the graffiti on her house looks like a Banksy and could be worth a lot of money. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,210,000 viewers (11th place). Notable dialogue Tim Metcalfe: "You know, if that Tracey Ellis had done it, it'd be worth a fortune." Sally Webster: "Who?" Tim Metcalfe: "Her with the minging bed." Sally Webster: "Tim, you know nothing about modern art. That's Tracey Blenheim." Category:2015 episodes